The Tenth Dot
by Rivershade of NightClan
Summary: "It was there a moment ago." Ella frowned. "What was there?" I asked. "Number Ten." Ella replied. "Ella, are you sure?" I asked. "Yes!" she insisted. "I don't see it, Ella." Marina said doubtfully. "It was there a few moments ago, the blue dot." she told us. "Maybe you thought you saw it," "Eight, I know what I saw." Ella scoffed. "It was number Ten. The real number Ten."
1. Chapter 1

I was laying down on my favorite couch, my hands resting behind my head, trying to sleep when Eight teleported in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked drowsily.

"It's Ella." he told me. "She wants us to meet her in the lecture hall." He teleported away. He's going to find Marina. I sighed before getting to my feet. Marina, Ella and Eight were already there. They were sitting at Sandor's huge control panel, looking at something in Ella's hands. When I got closer I saw that it was the locator tablet that Four and Six had found in Sam's backyard. I had only met Sam once, when Four and Sam had found me in the Mogadorian base. I had transferred an ex-ray stone to him and given it to him, so he could search the prison cells. He had mumbled something about his dad. Four and I couldn't rescue him. He had been captured and I haven't seen him since.

"It was there a moment ago." Ella frowned, snapping me back to the moment.

"What was there?" I asked.

"Number Ten." Ella replied, her eyes locked on the screen.

"Ella, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" she insisted.

"I don't see it, Ella." Marina said doubtfully.

"It was there a few moments ago, the blue dot. And I know the location too." she told us.

"Maybe you thought you saw it, but"

"Eight, I know what I saw." Ella scoffed.

"It was number Ten. The real number Ten."

"We have to get to Ten before the Mogadorians find out about him or her." Ella insisted.

"We can't just leave," Eight retorted. "Four, Six and Sarah will be coming back with Five anytime now."

"We can meet them on the way! We can't waste anytime!" Ella said.

"We don't even know if what you saw is true!" I retorted.

"Nine, we have to go. Please! Ten is waiting for us!" Ella pleaded.

"What if there wasn't a blue dot, and you are just imagined it?" Marina asked.

"I didn't imagine it!" Ella insisted.

"Fine," I sighed. "We'll go."

"But Nine,"

"If Ella believes that is what she saw, then we will check it out." I shrugged.

"I'll pack some things!" Ella cheered excitedly.

"I'll help," Marina suggested. She grabbed Ella's hand and led her out of the room, leaving me and Eight alone.

"Nine, what if there is no Ten where Ella wants to go?" Eight asked.

"I'm not going to argue with the squirt," I sigh. "Besides," I say. "Maybe some Mogadorians will be around for us to kick their asses." I grinned.

"I'd rather avoid any fighting, thanks." Eight muttered.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Fighting, means people will get hurt." he shrugged.

"If we get hurt, then Marina can heal us." I scoffed.

"What if they kill one of us before Marina can get to them?" Eight asked nervously. "I just don't want another scar in my ankle."

"There won't be." I reassured him. "We'll just have to practice."

"Nine, I still have a bad feeling about this." Eight told me.

"Don't worry," I insisted. "If Ella is right, then we found another Garde. If she isn't, big deal. We go on a road trip. Nothing bad is going to happen." I got up and started walking towards the door.

"You just jinxed it." Eight muttered. I pretended not to hear him as I walked towards my room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nine, are you ready to go?" Eight asked me.

"No," I muttered. I had only just returned to my home, now I was leaving again.

"He's ready." Ella said, taking my hand.

"Where are Four and Six on the locator?" I asked.

"The just arrived in Arkansas." Marina reported.

"I told John to meet us there." Ella told me. "He said okay."

"Where exactly is it that we're going?" I asked her as I led the way down to the parking garage.

"It's a surprise." Ella said mysteriously. I rolled my eyes.

"Your car," Eight said. "Is it fast?"

"Just you wait." I grinned. I heard Marina gasp when she saw Sandor's collection of cars. "Pick one."

"That one." Ella said, walking over to the sleek, shiny red convertible. I felt a wave of sadness rush over me. I remembered when Sandor had let me take this car on a date I had with a human girl. But that same human had betrayed both me and Sandor. She was the reason I had ended up in West Virginia in the first place. The reason my Cepan Sandor was killed. I shook the thought out of my head.

"This car is awesome." Eight said in awe. "I'm driving." he said, holding his hand out for the keys.

"Not a chance." I told him, slapping his hand hard before I climbed into the driver's side. Eight teleported into the seat next to mine and Ella and Marina hopped into the back. I started the engine and backed out of the garage. I started driving down the street, out of Chicago.

"Alright," Eight said pulling a map out of the glove compartment. "Where are we headed Ella."

"A small island just off of Vancouver." she answered.

"In Canada?" Marina asked.

"Yes," Ella nodded.

"Isn't is constantly snowing in Canada?" Eight frowned.

"That's stereotypical." Marina rolled her eyes. "Some parts in Canada get little to no snow at all." Eight raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I used to study all that different parts of the world." she shrugged.

"Canada, here we come." I smiled as we exited the city.

* * *

><p>"This is where we are staying?" I asked in disbelief.<p>

"It's quiet." Ella shrugged. We had left the car a while back and found a less attention-drawing car. We were parked outside of a gas station. Ella had led us to a small, close to deserted town. I wouldn't even call it a town. It was more like a village. Actually, it was a village. It said so on the sign in.

"You are positive that Ten is staying in this town?" Eight asked her.

"Yes." Ella insisted.

"Well, how do we find her?" Marina asked.

"Ten is a chick?" I raised my eyebrow at them.

"I'm just assuming." Marina shrugged.

"That I don't know." Ella admitted. "As a member of the Garde, Ten most likely won't be drawing any attention to herself."

"Unless she is like Five, who makes crop circles and posts really obvious hints of his whereabouts on the internet." Eight shrugged.

"Okay then, so where are we going to start?" I asked.

"First, we need a place to stay. It might take us a while to find Ten, even in a small place like this."

"What's this place called again?" Eight asked.

"Cumberland." Ella replied. "And I've already got that covered, Marina."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, while the three of you were getting gas and buying snacks before we got on the ferri, I looked online and called ahead. I set everything up." she said proudly.

"Good job," Eight smiled.

"So where is it that we are staying?" Marina asked.

"Umm, I only know the street names." Ella laughed nervously.

"We'll ask for directions." Marina shrugged.

"Okay. The house is on Maryport, between second and third." Ella told us. Marina walked inside the gas station and we waited for her to come back out. A few teenagers walked over. Some of them went inside, a few waited for them outside. I listened to their conversation since I had nothing better to do.

"Where are we going after this?" One of the girls asked.

"I don't know," Someone else said.

"We could go to the park," Someone suggested.

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up!" someone said.

"Hey Melody, what's up?" Another asked. I looked where they were looking and saw a girl walking over. She was sort of tall, just a little shorter than Marina. She had wavy, auburn hair that fell onto her shoulders. She caught my gaze and smiled before turning to my friends. I didn't hear what she said because Marina stepped in front of me, blocking my view of the group.

"I got the directions," she smiled.

"Great." I said, turning and hopping back into the car. Marina sat upfront with me, while Eight sat in the back with Ella. As I backed out, I couldn't help but glancing at the girl and her friends once more. She was already looking at me. Her hazel eyes locked onto mine. She smiled warmly and I felt a wave flow through my body.

"Did you hear me?" Marina asked.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I mumbled, turning to face her.

"I said turn left." she laughed. I smiled, and followed her directions. We stopped outside of a wooden house. 2675 Maryport Avenue. I parked the car in the drive way and Ella cheerfully skipped ahead, picked something up off the front porch. She gave it to Marina. I saw that it was a letter. Marina read it and pulled out a pair of keys. She tossed them to Eight who teleported to the front door and unlocked it. Ella, Marina and I walked in silently. It looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did outside. There was a stairway that led upstairs, and another one that led downstairs. It was already furnished with couches, a television, a computer. Everything we needed was already here.

"This is a pretty nice place." I say out loud. "My place as better though," I added.

"No place can compare to yours," Eight retorted. "Also, the basement is perfect for training." he reported. "There are no windows, and we can easily isolate it and make it soundproof."

"That's perfect." Marina smiled.

"Good. Than I can whip the two of you into shape." I sneered, leaping and landing on the couch.

"You know, we could have been spotted an followed," Marina said nervously.

"We'll be ready," I shrugged.

"If it makes you feel better we could have a special knock for every time come in," Eight suggested.

"That's stupid." I retorted.

"I think it is a good idea." Ella shrugged. They decided on a simple sequince of four knocks. They had left me alone upstairs while they worked on the basement. I was laying in the living room when the door swung open. I jumped and touched the ceiling, activating my gravity legacy and waited in the hall. I watched as a man stepped in and I leaped down, tackling him to the ground. I heard him grunt in pain and I wrapped my arm around his neck, putting him in a headlock. I heard Marina and Ella running up the stairs and I knew Eight would soon come too. _I'll kill this Mog on my own._

"Nine stop!" I heard someone scream. I released the man and turned to see Six. Sarah, Four, and two other boys were with them. One of them seemed oddly familiar.

"What the hell!" One of the boys hissed, shoving me away before bending down to see if the man was alright. I was about to shove him back, but I stopped. I remembered this boy. The last time I had seen him, he had been surrounded by Mogs.

"Sam, he'll be fine. If Nine hurt him badly, Marina can heal him." Four told him.

"Sam." I said nodding to a still-pissed off Sam. I turned to the other boy. "You must be Five." He didn't say anything, just nodded.

"You guys sure picked out a nice house," Four grinned. Six closed the door and started exploring.

"God damn it Four!" I hissed, shoving him against the wall. "Next time you decide to show up, at least call first." Four just grinned. _We've got Five. Now we just need to find Number Ten and then we'll all be together._


	3. Chapter 3

"No way." I hissed.

"Come on," Marina pleaded.

"No." I told her. "I'm not going there. We'll be surrounded by them!"

"It's not like we're fighting them," Eight rolled his eyes. "We're just going to blend in among them."

"How do we even know Ten is there?" I asked.

"Nine, it sounds to me like you are afraid to go to school." Five sneered.

"I not afraid of anything!" I growled.

"Then prove it." Four snickered. "Go to school."

"How will going to school prove anything? It's just a bunch of dumb humans who can't protect themselves." I retorted.

"Come on, Nine." Ella pleaded. She gave me a look and I sighed.

"Fine," I told him. "But you have to do all my homework."

"Deal," Four grinned.

"I hope I don't regret this," I muttered.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here are your new I.D cards." Malcolm said, handing each of us cards. He wasn't angry at all that I had attacked him. Sam didn't seem too forgiving though.<p>

"Evan Parker?" Eight read out loud.

"Nathan Grant." I read mine. Six's said Storm Miller, Four's was Jonathon McMillan, Sarah's was Sarah Paisley, Ella was Ella Pierce, Five was Farid Green and Sam and Malcolm's new last name was Weaver.

"Storm?" Six laughed in disbelief.

"I picked it out." Sam grinned.

"The story is I adopted all of you, you are all in grade eight, though some of you were held back, hence the reason you are older than you should be." Malcolm told us.

"Adopted?" I snickered.

"Yes. I am registering all of you at school tomorrow morning. I have already called in, and the secretary knows that I am coming. You will all start your classes tomorrow."

"Do I really have to do this?" I asked.

"Yes." Four and Six said in unison.

"Sandor would have never made me go to school." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I am Mrs. Guss, the secretary here at Cumberland Junior. I have handed you your schedules and your locks, do you have any questions?" she asked. I looked at the others. No one raised their hands."The other students are currently in their advisory's, you will be directed to yours shortly." The office door swung open and a girl about Marina's size walked in, a piece of paper in her hand.<p>

"Hi Mrs. Guss." she smiled. "The computer in Mrs. Taylor's room isn't working. Zack is the only one absent." she told her.

"Okay, thank you." Mrs. Guss said, writing the name, Zack on a piece of paper. "Can you do something for me?" she asked the girl when she had put the ten down.

"Sure." the girl shrugged.

"These kids," she said, nodding towards us. "They are all starting school today and I don't have time to show them all to their advisories. Could you do it for me? Here is a list of where I have put them." she handed the girl the piece of paper.

"Alright, follow me." the girl said, leading us out of the office. She turned down the first hallway and started to slow down. "Jonathon McMillan." she read from the paper.

"That's me." Four told her.

"Okay, you're up first. Here is your advisory," she said, stopping in front of a door. "Number Four." I stopped moving. We all held our breath. _She knows._ Four looked like she had just slapped him.

"What did you just say?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"This is your advisory. Advisory four." she narrowed her eyes. We all sighed in relief.

"Okay." Four said awkwardly, opening the door and walking inside without another glance.

"Sam Weaver?" she asked next.

"Me." Sam stepped forward. "Your advisory is number two." she said, stopping at the next door. Sam disappeared inside the door. She led us down a hallway with just lockers. Where I expected her to turn, she kept walking.

"Which one of you is Marina?" she turned to face us.

"That would be me." Marina told her. "Is this my advisory?"

"Yes. You are in advisory seven." _Seven? Four is in advisory four and Marina is in advisory seven? That can't be a coincidence._ She didn't say anything as she walked a few steps to the next advisory. "This is advisory one. The best advisory, by the way. Ella Piece, you in this one." Ella stepped forward.

"Bye guys." she said to us before going into her advisory.

"The advisory right next to it, advisory three. Sarah Paisley."

"I'll you all later." Sarah said. We were led to the end of the hallway.

"This is advisory six. Storm Miller, you are in this advisory." Six shot me a look before disappearing. "Come on." the girl said. We walked back down the way we came. The door to Ella's advisory was open and I saw her standing in font of everyone while the teacher, who was a guy, was talking. We started walking down the hallway that I had originally thought we would turn down. We stopped at a door and she turned to face us.

"Is this advisory five?" Five asked nervously.

"You're catching on." the girl smiled. "You're Farid, right?"

"Yeah." he said numbly.

"Then this is your advisory."

"See you." He said to me and Eight, who were the only ones left. He walked in without another word.

"And you two are Nathan and Evan." she told us.

"Yeah." Eight nodded.

"You guys are both in my advisory." Sh stopped in front of the last door in the hallway. She didn't open it. Instead, she turned to face us.

"Welcome to Advisory eight. We suck at the advisory challenges, and we are even worse at the Friday morning quizzes." she winked. She frowned, looking me up and down and then smiled. "I know you." she told me.

"You do?" Eight asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

"Yeah. I remember you. You were at the Esso on the weekend. I was there with my friends." she told me. "I was the one who smiled at you." she added.

"I remember that." I grinned.

"I'm Melody." she told me.

"I am Nathan." I told her.

"Then you must be Evan." she asked eight.

"Yes." Eight replied.

"Well. Let's go into our advisory, shall we?" she opened the door and led the way in.

"That took an awful long time to go to the office," the teacher told her.

"Mrs. Guss had me playing tour guide to the new kids. I had to show them to their advisories." Melody explained.

"How many are there?" A girl asked.

"There are nine. One in each advisory but we were lucky to get two. Meet Nathan and Evan everyone!" Melody said.

"Welcome to our advisory." the teacher told us. "I am Mrs. Taylor. Do you have your class schedules?" she asked.

"Yes." We told her, holding them up.

"Melody, could you help them figure out their classes?" she asked.

"Sure." Melody shrugged. "You can sit over here." She motioned to two empty desks. Eight and I sat down.

"Evan, your first block is Science with Mrs. Lange so you are in my classes." she told him. "And Nathan, you also have Science with Mrs. Lange so you are in my classes too."

"Is that our first class?" Eight asked.

"Yes." Melody nodded. "Your second class is Socials, with Mr. Curtin. After that is break. After break is English with Mrs. Stoyles, then it's lunch. After lunch you will come back here for afternoon advisory. Then it is gym, followed by math with Mr. Phillips. Tomorrow, your electives are Sound and Lighting," she grinned. "I'm in that class."

"Sound and Lighting?" Eight mouthed. I just shrugged and let Melody continue.

"After is Tech Metal, also a class that I am in and then it is Science, after that is Woodcraft. You two are in every one of my classes." she told us.

"Good." Eight said. "Then we can't get lost. We'll just know to follow you." We waited until the bell rang and we followed Melody. She went to her locker first.

"I don't think is was just a coincidence." I whispered to Eight.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.  
>"Johnny is in advisory four, Five is in advisory five, Six is in advisory six, Marina is in advisory seven and you and me are in advisory eight. Don't tell me that I was the only one who noticed that!"<p>

"I noticed too. I'm just hoping that it was just a coincidence." Eight shook his head. Before I could say anything more Melody had closed her locker.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." I told her and she led the way to our first class.

**So? What do you think? Could you guys review, so I know that people are reading? This is my first Fanfic... Thanks. Enjoy! I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You and Evan can sit there," Melody said, pointing to two desks. We sat down, and she sat down in front of us. The seat next to hers was empty. In front of her, the very front two desks were two girls. One of them didn't glance back at her at all, but the other one turned around instantly and started talking to her about how her weekend went. I heard someone sit down behind me. I turned around to see Ella.

"You're in this class to?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she nodded. Marina walked in and sat beside Ella. I waited, watching the door. None of the other Garde walked in. A boy walked in late and sat down beside Melody. The loud sound of the bell went off and the teacher collected her papers and walked in to the front of the room. The class was starting. None of the others were going to walk through the door now. I didn't listen to hat she was saying. Eventually, she went back to her desk, expecting us to work on some booklets. Melody turned around, facing Evan and me. The boy next to her did the same, and the girl she was talking to before pulled up a chair next to Melody.

"So, how old are you?" Melody asked. "When I saw you at the Esso, you were driving."

"I'm fifteen." I told her. "I'm supposed to be in grade nine but I was held back a grade because when my dad, Malcolm adopted me, I couldn't speak English." I said as Malcolm had instructed me to.

"Really?" The boy asked. "If you have your license already, then are you from Alberta?"

"Yeah." Evan said quickly. "That's where he grew up."

"Awesome! That means that you got your license at fourteen, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded, going along with it.

"Where bouts in Alberta are you from?" he asked.

"Edmonton," I told him, remembering reading somewhere that it was the capitol of the providence. "But I didn't speak English." I remembered to add.

"What language did you speak?" Melody asked.

"French." I told her. "I spoke french. It took a while to get rid of the accent, but I managed." I smiled.

"I'm River." the boy next to Melody told me. "I met you in advisory," he said to Marina. She nodded.

"You already know who I am," Melody said. "This is Serena," she nodded her head to the girl next to her.

"I don't like new kids." Serena muttered. Melody and her burst out laughing, Mrs. Lange had to threaten to split them up to get them to stop.

"Sorry," Melody mumbled. "It's a joke between the two of us." River looked almost as confused as I was.

"So, if Marina, Evan, Ella and me are in this class then where are the others?" I asked.

"Others?" River frowned.

"Yeah." I said. "Storm, John, Sam, Sarah and Farid." _At least I remembered what I have to call them here._

"Oh, they must be in the other classes." Serena said.

"Other classes?" Eight frowned.

"Yeah. There are two groups of each grade. Either, in our case, Eight-One or Eight-Two. We are all in Eight-Two, so your siblings are in Eight-One." River explained.

"So which class would they be in?" I asked.

"They would be in English." Melody shrugged.

"Who's the teacher?" I pressed.

"Mrs. Stoyles." Melody frowned, she looked at my suspiciously. _Whatever, she can look at me however she wants. We need to know where to find the others in case we were followed here._

"Where is the class?" I insisted.

"The advisory next to ours. Nathan, is something wrong?" Melody asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"You see," Eight coughed. "Nathan grew up on the streets before he was adopted," he started. I raised my eyebrow at him, but he ignored me. "Nathan found Five," he coughed. "year-old Farid. Five year-old Farid was all alone. And Nathan here, good old Nathan, took him under his wing. He looked after him. Two peas in a pod. Then Malcolm adopted them, and the rest of us. Nathan's and Farid's bond is just so strong, Nathan has troubles being without him. He needs to know exactly where Farid is otherwise he freaks out." Eight finished.

"I," I started to protest, but Eight kicked my hard in the shins. "I told Malcolm specifically to make sure Farid was in my classes, but I guess he forgot." I seethed, casting Eight a glare but he ignored it.

"That's sweet." Melody smiled. With all our talking, we didn't manage to get any work done and the whole hour had passed. The sound of the bell made me jump.

"Relax," River laughed. "Just the bell that allows us to leave this terrible class." I picked up the binder that Malcolm had bought the day before, and started walking down the hallway.

"This is our next class," Melody said. I nodded and started walking in with Eight right behind me but out of the corner of my eye I saw Four.

"I'll be right back," I said quickly, running over to him. Eight, Marina and Ella followed.

"How was English?" Eight called before Four walked into his next class. Five, Six, Sam and Sarah stopped. We were crowding the hall, so we moved to the side to allow the other students to pass.

"Boring." Six groaned. "We have to write short stories!"

"Science was pretty bad. I don't even know what the teacher was trying to teach us." I told them. "How are we going to find Number Ten?" I asked in a hush whisper.

"If we each get close to different people, get to know them, be their friends, then it may be easier." Marina suggested.

"Better hurry up, new kids. One more minute until your late." One kid hissed. I recognized him. He was in my Science class earlier.

"Alright." Four nodded. "We better not be late. We'll talk more about this at break." he said before walking into his class. The others followed him, leaving Ella, Marina, Eight and me standing in the hallway.

"Let's go," Eight said, shoving me towards the door. Before I entered, the bell went off.

"Late," the boy had we had seen in the hall smirked.

"You must be our new students. Come up here, and we can introduce you to everyone." The man at the front of the class smiled warmly. Silently, I walked passed the five pairs of desks and stood beside the teacher, who was sitting on a stool.

"Now, I want the four of you to tell the class your names, and where you are from." he instructed.

"I'm Nathan." I started. "I am from Edmonton.." I added, remembering that I had told River, Melody and Serena that in Science. I scanned that class and spotted them sitting by the row of computers. On their screens, was some sort of game. Everything was square, like cubes. I had heard of this game before, I just couldn't recall the name.

"I am Evan," Eight said. "I am from India."

"My name is Marina, and I was born in Spain."

"I'm Ella," Ella said shyly. "I am from England, but I grew up in California." she added.

"My name is Mr. Curtin, and welcome to Cumberland Junior School." he smiled. "You can sit anywhere there is an open desk." he told us. There was four desks empty, two on one side of the room and two on the other. Eight and me sat near the windows and Ella and Marina sat near the computers. I looked over at Melody, who once again, was sitting next to River. Serena sat somewhere else with a group of girls. Just looking at the two together, Melody and River, it made a warm feeling come across me. It wasn't a good one. It was almost like hatred, but not quite. I wasn't really sure what it was. It had never happened to me before.

"You're from India, right?" Said a boy who sat in front of us. It snapped my attention to them.

"Yeah," Eight nodded. "I lived their for most of my life."

"Nick is from India too." he told them. "He's absent though. You have to meet him. He's a pretty cool guy."

"I'm looking forward to it." Eight told him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kai." he smiled. "I'm glad you guys came along." he added.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"Because now, I'm not the newest kid in the school." he shrugged. "I came at the end of Term one. " When Mr. Curtain called his name to pay attention, he turned around. _Shows up during the school year. He could be Ten._ I thought. **_Ella._****_Can you hear me?_** I asked.

_**Yes,**_ she answered. _**What is it? Nine, is something wrong?**_

**_No_****,** I shook my head, even though she probably couldn't see it. _**I found a possible Ten. He's the boy sitting directly in front of Eight.**_ I explained.

_**Good job.**_ I looked over and saw her smiling at me. I saw Eight's face go blank, as if he was concentrating. _Ella must be talking to him now._ I thought to myself.

"Ella wants me to get close to Kai. See if he is Ten. Are you alright with that?" Eight asked.

"You could do it, if you want. You are the one who suspects him."

"No," I shook my head. "You can. I don't want to pretend to be best friends with some human."

"He may not be human." Eight insisted. "He could be Ten."

"Or he could just be another stupid little human." I retorted. Eight sighed, sensing that I was just looking for an argument and turned away. _This isn't fun. I don't want to sit around and do nothing all day. School is boring._ I sat, staring out the window at the birds who flew by, wishing that I could be out there. The bell rang and everyone stood, grabbing their binders and racing out of the class.

"It's break." Kai explained. Someone called his name and he walked away without word.

"Come on," I said to Eight. "Let's go and see the others." Ella and Marina followed us out the door. We chose a hall and started walking down it. By coincidence, it just happened to be the hall where Four and the others were.

"Hug Five." Eight muttered in my ear.

"What?" I hissed. "No way!"

"You have to." Eight insisted. "Melody is watching." I scowled before walking faster and embracing Number Five.

"Just laugh and go along with it." I hissed in his ear. He nodded and laughed nervously.

"How was Science?" I faked a smiled. Six shot me look but I ignored her.

"It was great." he said cheerfully. "We learned about sound waves." he grinned. I let him go. After Melody had passed, I turned and shoved Eight hard into the locker. Five, sensing that the charade was up, scowled.

"What the hell was that?" he hissed.

"Thanks to Eight telling my new besties that little Farid here was my little brother," I glared at Eight, who merely shrugged. "I have to pretend to be some stupid paranoid bitch who is constantly worrying about this kid." I retorted, shoving Five into Six.

"I'm flattered," Five grinned. "But why?"

"Nine kept asking all of these question," Eight scoffed. "What class are they in? Who's the teacher? Where can I find it?" Eight mimicked. "They were getting suspicious! I had to make up some excuse!"

"And the best of you could think of is that he is my big brother?" Five groaned. Eight shrugged.

"I hate school." I complained. "Why do I have to be here?"

"You did find a potential Ten." Ella scoffed.

"I already agreed to do all your homework, quit complaining." Four grumbled.

"How do we even know that Ten goes to this school?" I prompted.

"We don't." Marina shrugged.

"Then why are we all wasting our time

"I was about to reply but I was shoved forward and almost knocked Five off his feet. I spun around to see the boy in my classes who had warned us about being late.

"I'm sorry," he smirked. "I didn't see you there." His friends all snickered. I clenched my fist but someone grabbed my arm. I expected it to be Four, or Marina, or Eight, or Ella or anyone but Five.

"Don't." he told me. "He isn't worth your time." he added loudly. I nodded and we all started walking down the hallway. I was shoved hard again. When I turned around again, the same kid was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Running away like a little bitch?" he sneered.

"Who's running." I spat. I clenched my fists as hard as I can.

"Nathan," Four hissed. "Don't."

"Okay guys, let's leave him alone. Wouldn't want to embarrass him in front of his boyfriend."

"What's your problem?" I scoffed, stepping forward.

"Nathan," Four said again, but this time I ignored him. I walked until I was just inches away from the kid's face. I was a few inches taller than him.

"Still want to fight?" I retorted.

"Nathan! Please." I heard Ella say. "Stop." she pleaded.

"You aren't worth my time," I told the kid, repeating what Five had said. "Leave. And take your little bitches with you." I walked away and heard the soft footsteps of the others behind me. The kid didn't try to come back at me. When the bell rang, Melody walked over to us.

"It's time for English." she explained. Eight, Marina, Ella and I said goodbye to the others and followed Marina to our next class. She sat in front of River.

"Welcome to my class." The teacher said once she saw us. "I am Mrs. Stoyles. I had your siblings earlier this morning." she added.

"They aren't our siblings." I said automatically.

"Real siblings." Eight added. "Just people we live with." he shrugged. Eight shot me a look but I ignored it. My story was always that I was an only child. Now I am supposed to have eight siblings?

"Alright then." Mrs. Stoyles said after a moment of silence. "Nathan, you can sit back there." She said, nodding to a next at the back of the class. "Evan, you can sit here." she directed him to a desk in the middle. Marina sat at the back table and Ella sat directly in the front. She started talking about creative writing and proper punctuation. I drowned out the noise and stared out the window, out onto the field as I had done in Socials. I noticed that the class had gotten really quiet and I turned to see why. They were all staring at me.

"Pay attention, New kid." I realized as the head turned around that the boy from the hall was sitting in front of me.

"Mason," Mrs. Stoyles narrowed her eyes. Mason smirked at me before turning back around.

"Nathan," she said to me. "I asked you a question. What was it?" The class was dead silent, all of their beady eyes locked on me. I felt nervous, having this much attention directed towards me. "Nathan?"

"Could you repeat the question?" I mumbled, embarrassed. The class seemed to find this funny and roared in laughter.

"I said, are you paying attention?" she scoffed.

"I am now." I replied, trying to be a smart ass. She glared at me before turning back to the class. When the class got let out for lunch, Eight punched me in the arm.

"What the hell?" he hissed.

"What?" I frowned.

"You can't attract attention like that to yourself." he retorted.

"Relax." I scoffed. "It's not like I announced to the class that I was an alien from planet Lorien trying to defend this planet from another alien race called the Mogadorians." I teased.

"Whatever." Eight rolled his eyes. "Let's go find the others." We found them at the same spot as before, and we walked around the halls. Four shoved open a door that led to the field. We walked to the very middle and sat in a circle. We were the only ones on the field and the school looked far away.

"This boy in our class, he doesn't speak to anyone or participate in anything. He keeps his head down. He's always looking out the window, ready to leave in a moments notice and has his backpack with him. He might be Ten." Six reported.

"It sounds a lot more likely than Nick, who might just be a new kid here." Eight added.

"Is there anyone else who might be Ten?" Four asked us.

"I don't know." Eight shook his head. "Ten could be anyone. Like you said before, we need to start talking to other people and get to know them."

"Alright." Four nodded. "From now on, no more little meetings like this with all of us. Unless its super important, we talk at home. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal." We agreed. I walked away from them in silence, back towards the school.


	5. Chapter 5

"What class do we have now?" I asked when the bell rang, letting us go from afternoon advisory.

"Gym." Melody replied.

"This is going to narrow it down." Eight told me when Melody went to her locker. "Majorly."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Number Ten is like us, with the markings on his or her leg. Whoever Number Ten may be, they definitely won't be wearing shorts and showing them off." Eight scoffed.

"Then this should make it easier for us." I shrugged.

"Do you guys know where the gym is?" Melody asked us. "I've got to go to the girls changing room."

"I know where it is." Eight nodded. "Kai showed me at break."

"Alright, great." Melody smiled. "You can show Nathan." She walked and turned into a room.

"You don't know where it is, do you?" I asked him.

"Nope." Eight shook his head. "But I'm sure it can't be that hard to find. Just follow the others." he shrugged. We started following a boy that we recognized from Socials class. He led us down a hallway and into the large gymnasium. Many of the other students were coming out of a different door, which I assumed led to the changing rooms. I caught sight of Melody. She was wearing a pair of black shorts. My gaze fell to her ankles. There was no mark there. _Melody isn't one of us._ Most people in the class were wearing shorts. All of the boys were. Some of the girls were wearing sweatpants or yoga pants. There was one boy who wasn't wearing shorts. The boy that Six had been talking about. The one with a backpack with him at all times, prepared to run at the first sign of trouble.

"Nathan, Evan." The gym teacher nodded. It was Mrs. Lange, our science teacher. She teaches science and gym? "Come on over here, we'll explain everything to you." Marina, Ella and Six were already over there. Sarah made her way over with Sam and Four. Five walked over on his own.

"Alright," said a chubby man with gray hair. "I am Mr. Phillips. The way gym class works is we have the grade eights in two different classes, eight one and eight two. My class is eight two. Nathan, Marina, Ella and Evan. The four of you are in my class. Storm, Farrid, John, Sarah and Sam, you are all in Mrs. Lange's class. We have a running program at this school. Normally, you start at level one but we are halfway through the year and most people are on level six so we'll just start you at that. You run for five minutes straight, and then you walk for one minute. You do this three times. After four classes of doing that level, you complete it and move on to the next one. We're about to get started. We'll give you watches so you can time your running."

"This is going to be hell." Sam muttered. I smiled. _This is going to be easy._

"I know what you're thinking Nine, don't even think about it." Eight hissed.

"What?" I frowned.

"We can't draw any unwanted attention. We all can outrun these humans, you don't need to prove it." he scoffed.

"Just let me have a little bit of fun," I rolled my eyes.

"Nine," Eight insisted. "We can't draw attention to ourselves."

"I'm a fast runner. I won't even run that fast, I'll just keep to the head of the line." I told him. Eight sighed, giving in. The whistle blew, and off we were. I saw Melody at the front of the group. I caught up with her easily.

"You don't seem to be having troubles with this," she gasped.

"I was the fastest runner at my old school." I grinned.

"Well, it looks like you might just get beaten," Melody winked. I looked over, and saw that Five and Six were up ahead, both of them challenging the other to see who could keep the lead.

"I could beat Farid," I scoffed. "But I think I'll just take it easy," I told her.

"Really?" she laughed.

"Yeah," I nodded. We jogged until the teacher blew the whistle. When everyone was in the gym chattering, Eight walked over to me. Melody had wandered off to her friends. Almost everyone was on the other side of the gym. I heard something creak. I ignored Eight's chatter and looked around. My eyes rested upon Five. He was tying his shoe, and directly above him was a metal bar hanging by cords. I could see the cords beginning to snap. "Farid!" I shouted. I bolted at him, tackling him. We rolled away just in time as the metal bar came tumbling down, smashing the gym floor. The gym was filled with the echo of screams from the girls. I could hear Five's heart beating rapidly.

"Thank you," Five panted. "You saved my life,"

"You think I did it for you?" I scoffed. "I don't want another scar burning into my ankle, thank you very much." I retorted. Mrs. Lange and Mr. Phillips rushed over, checking over Five and me to make sure we were unharmed.

"Nathan are you alright?" Melody's eyes widened.

"I'm fine," I nodded. Eight's going to use this against me, I know it. "I'm just happy that I had enough time to get Farid out the way. I almost had a heart attack!"

"You got to him really fast," Melody muttered.

"Adrenaline." I told her. "I was terrified. I saw that pipe, and I knew that it was going to fall. My brother was directly under it and the only thing that I could think of to do, was to shove him out of the way."

"I'm glad that you got to him in time," she nodded. Mrs. Lange told the rest of us to change, and that gym was going to be cut short today.

"You helped Five," Eight said when it was just me and him.

"Of course I did," I scoffed. "He's one of us, whether we want him to be or not. Though, there would have been a positive side to it,"

"What exactly could be positive out of Five's blood splattered on the gym floor and a fresh new scar burning into the rest of our ankles, exposing all of us?" Eight retorted.

"We would be exposed, yes." I agreed. "But so would Number Ten."

"Don't even think about it, Nine," Eight hissed.

"I wasn't going to kill him!" I insisted. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I am sick and tired of playing this stupid guessing game. We need to find Ten and soon."

"I know," Eight sighed. "It's taking a lot longer than I thought." _I kind of hoped that Ten would be Melody, but she doesn't have the marks. Who is Number Ten?_

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been really busy with my other two fanfics for Teen Wolf, and I actually almost forgot about this one so once again, sorry. I'll try to update soon. So, who do you think is Number Ten? Please review! I'd like to know who you guys think it is :) **


	6. Chapter 6

"Find someone to hang out with after school." Four told me.

"Why?" I scoffed.

"Because we've been here for two weeks, and we still haven't found Number Ten. Whoever he or she is, they are good at hiding. I'll be with that kid, Daymon, the one that always has his backpack? Six is going to be with this girl, Molly. Marina is with Serena, Ella is with Cassidy, Sarah is with Cyan, Five is with Jake, Eight is with Kai and Sam is with Spencer. You've got to find someone to hang out with." Four insisted.

"I'll find someone." I sighed. The bell rang. Math class. Fun. I grabbed the math text book that had been signed out under my fake name and followed the crowd of kids to Mr. Philips's math class. I went to sit at my normal spot with Eight, but Kai was already there. There were chatting in a hushed tone about something I didn't care about.

"Nathan." Melody called. "River's not here today. Come and sit with me." she grinned. I shrugged and pulled up a chair. "Did you do the math homework?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, pulling it out. Actually, Four did the math work.

"Nice." she smiled. "He'll come around and check it." she started tapping the eraser end of her pencil against the rim of her binder.

"Hey, are you busy after school?" I asked. I hadn't even realized that the words had come out.

"No," Melody shook her head. "Why?"

"Because everyone is hanging out with their besties after school and I was told to find someone to hang out." I explained. "Do you want to hang out, or am I going to have to spend the day on my own?"

"You're being serious?" she asked. "No joke or anything. You actually want to hang out?" she sounded surprised.

"Yeah." I nodded slowly.

"Then sure." she smiled. _Why did she think I was joking?_ The rest of the day by in a blur. When the final bell rang, I went to my locker.

"Who are you hanging out with?" Eight asked.

"Melody." I replied.

"I thought we already ruled her out?" he frowned.

"We can't rule anyone out." I scoffed. "At least not completely." I looked over at him to see Eight grinning. "What?"

"I don't think that's why you are really hanging out with Melody." he laughed.

"I know exactly what your implying." I hissed. "She's human, Eight. I'm not."

"That doesn't mean anything." Eight retorted. "Look at Four and Sarah,"

"Four is stupid for falling in love with a human." I scoffed. Eight just shrugged and walked away, greeting Kai at the end of the hall. _I'd never fall for a human. Not again._

"Hey," Melody smiled. I hadn't noticed that she had come over to me. "Here is your chance to end it," she said seriously. "I won't be mad. You can tell me that it all just a joke."

"It's not a joke." I shook my head. "I actually want to hang out with you. Where shall we go? You know Cumberland better than me," I shrugged.

"We could go to the park," she suggested.

"Okay." I smiled. "Let's go." We walked in awkward silence to the park. It was only a block away. When we arrived, we sat on the field. There were a few little kids screaming and laughing at the playground. "So," I said awkwardly. "How long have you lived in Cumberland?"

"I've lived here for a few years." Melody shrugged.

"Why did you think I was joking when I asked you to hang out?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You sure you want to know?" she asked. I nodded. "The kids in our school, they see me as, I don't know. A freak I guess." I shrugged. A freak? Maybe she is number ten!

"You're not one of those people that if I'm seen with, I'll love popularity points, are you?" I joked.

"If being popular is what you care about, then you shouldn't be seen hanging out with me." she said seriously.

"I was kidding." I scoffed. "Why do they think you're a freak?"

"I live on my own. I don't any parents, or any siblings or anyone," she started. "They don't that its normal."

"What happened?" I asked her. "If you don't mind telling me," I added. "You don't have to."

"No, it's fine. I've never told anyone. Maybe it will help to get it all out. For someone else to know." she sighed. "I had a family once. My father and my brother. My mother had died when I was just a baby. I remember that house that I used to live in. It was small. We lived out in the country-side. It was beautiful. It was the only home that I had any memory of. We were outside one day. My brother and me were playing. My father was trying to tell us something but I don't remember what it was. The wind had picked up, and the sky had gone gray. I remember my father yelling at my brother and me to get to the cellar. I didn't understand then, but a tornado was coming. I tried my best to keep up with him, but I lost my brother. It was so blurry, I couldn't see anything. I hid somewhere. I don't remember where. I was found later on by a police officer. I stayed with them for a while, and then I was put in a home. I ran away from there. They didn't bother coming after me. I stayed there, and never went back. And here I am. There isn't a day that goes by without me wondering whether or not my father and brother are still alive. I mean, where have they been for this long? Are they still looking for me?" she sighed. "I remember everything about them. I see their faces in my head. I imagine what my brother would look like. He'd be taller than me. His blue eyes would twinkle when he's doing something he isn't supposed to. My father still looks the same," she trailed off. I could see tears slowly forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Do you remember their names?" I asked curiously.

"Of course." she scoffed. "My father's name was Thomas. And my brother's name was Andy." she told me.

"Is," I corrected. "I believe they are out there." I told her. "They'll never stop searching for you. And one day, they'll find you and then you'll have your family back."

"Thanks." she smiled. "That's makes me more hopeful." _She isn't Number Ten. She's just a kid who lost her family. We aren't so different, her and I. Except I don't remember my parents. And I was sent away. She was lost. If there was anything that I could do to reunite her with her family, I'd do it._

**So here is another update. You find out a bit about Melody and her past. Please review! If you have any ideas as to what should happen in further chapters, please tell me! It will make writing this a lot easier. **


	7. Chapter 7

I walked in the door. Four was laying on the couch.

"How was your little play date?" I snickered.

"Terrible." he sighed. "We can cross Daymon off our list of possible Number Ten's."

"Backpack boy?" I raised an eyebrow, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"How come?" I asked.

"I was with him and I couldn't come up with a subtle way to ask him, so I just blurted out, Are you Number Ten?"

"Well what did he say?" I pressed.

"He just laughed and asked what drug I was on and where he could buy it. I asked him about his bag and he said that he always had it with him in case the police came and he had to make a get away with his marijuana and his smoking devices." Four scoffed. "We're back where we started."

"One of the others might turn up positive." I shrugged.

"What about Melody?" Four asked.

"No." I shook my head. "I don't think that she's Ten." _Her story proves that she isn't one of us. _

_"Maybe we'll have better luck with the others." Four sighed. _

"Cheer up, Four." I scoffed. "Just because Daymon was a blow, doesn't mean that everyone is going to be. Cumberland can't be a village full of potheads,"

"Whatever." Four retorted, getting to his feet. "I'm going to go find something useful to do." Without another word, he walked down the stairs, going into the basement. Malcolm walked up the stairs and disappeared into his study, where he has been monitoring all of the video foot age in the village. He was no Sandor, but he was alright. I opened the door to his study. He was the only one in there.

"Hey Nathan." he said, not looking up from the screen.

"Nine." I corrected. "My name is Nine around here. I'm Nathan at school."

"Right," Malcolm said awkwardly. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I shrugged. "I have a question for you." I said, sitting in a small chair beside him.

"What's your question?" he asked me.

"Someone went missing a few years ago. Their family would obviously be looking for them, right? They'd be on the news or something. Is there anyway you could track them down?"

"It's possible, yes." Malcolm nodded. "Do you have names? An area maybe? It would make the search a lot easier."

"I've got names." I told him. "The missing girl's name is Melody. She went missing five or six years ago. Her father's name is Thomas, and her brother's name is Andy. They are the ones who are looking for her."

"Alright." Malcolm nodded. "I'll have to run a scan to search. Nine, do you mind me asking why you want to find this girl?"

"I already found the girl. It's the family I want to find. Just get me a number, alright?" I said, walking towards the door. "And Malcolm?" I asked.

"Yes?" he turned to face me.

"If you could keep this between you and me, that would be great." I mumbled.

"I won't tell the others." he promised, turning back to his computer. I nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Again." I hissed.<p>

"I don't want to keep going." Five shook his head, still on his knees. "I'm tired."

"You're tired?" I retorted. "Do you think that those filthy mogadorians will let you have a break when you're tired?"

"I've never fought any mogadorians like the rest of you." Five snarled. "Unlike all of your Cepans, mine did his job and kept me hidden from them." anger started swelling in my chest. _How dare he say that about Sandor!_

"At least all of our Cepan's died protecting us, doing their duties. You lost yours to some stupid human sickness." I spat shoving him roughly. I started walking away but Five darted to his feet and tackled me, catching me off guard and knocking me off my feet. He threw his arm back and punched me hard in the jaw. I wriggled out from under him and managed to pin him down by is hands with my knees. I punched him in the nose, smirking in triumph when blood started to trickle from his nose. I punched him hard in the jaw and stood. I kicked him hard in the gut before walking away, leaving him groaning in pain.

"You bastard." he hissed under his breath.

"You can't even beat me." I scoffed. "How do you expect to beat a mogadorian in battle?"

"I won't have to." Five retorted, stumbling to his feet. "You're all going to be here."

"Are you serious?" I snarled. "If that's how you are going to think, than maybe I should just end your pathetic life right now. You're of no use to any of us who actually want to go home."

"Go home to what?" Five spat. "There is nothing left. We are all that is left. Everyone on Lorien, our parents, our grand-parents, every loric there ever was, are dead. We are all that is left."

"And who do you think killed them?" I retorted. "The mogs stole everything from us. They deserve to die. That's why we're doing this. Getting together so we can defeat them and restore Lorien. If you don't want to help us, then leave and stay out of our way." I walked away, leaving him there. _We better find Number Ten soon._

**Alright, so I realize that I haven't updated this in a while. I've got a good excuse though. I don't have internet anymore so I can't update to chapters. I'm updating this on a field trip from the hotel. I can type the chapters, but there is no way for me to post them without internet. I could do it at school, but there is this stupid teacher strike thing going on so the chances of that is very slim. That is why this chapter is so short, so that I could you guys know this. I am not giving up on this story. I honestly don't know when the next chance I'll have to update this story again. It may not be for a while, but I will update it. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Nathan." Melody grinned.

"Hey." I smiled, taking out one of my ear buds. I wasn't actually listening to any music, I just figured people would leave me alone if they thought I was listening to music. They also wouldn't know I listening into their conversations. The sooner we found Number Ten the sooner we could move on. This whole school thing was awful. Sandor didn't make me go to school. It wasn't like Number Ten would flat out say, 'I'm the tenth Loric garde' to make our lives easier either. Whoever Number Ten is is good at hiding. Its no wonder they stayed off the radar for so long. For now I was stuck listening in to conversations. Some of them were taking about video games, some were talking about the science work and some were talking about their plans of getting drunk and stoned on the weekend.

"What's up?" she asked, taking a seat next to me. River wasn't here today, and neither was Serena. Ella, Marina and Eight had started hanging out with their new friends so I was stuck on my own until Melody showed up.

"Not much." I shrugged. "Just trying to finish up the science homework before Mrs. Lange comes and collects it." Four didn't have time to do my homework for me like we had arranged, so I was stuck doing it myself this time.

"The answer to that question is A." She told me, nodding to my paper. The science booklet was on sound waves.

"Thanks." I nodded, circling A. Just as I finished the last question, Mrs. Lange arrived at my desk. She shot me a look, taking mine and Melody's papers. Since science was the last class of the day, I watched the clock instead of paying attention. When the bell rang, I went to my locker. I didn't wait for the other garde. I went straight home.

"Nine," Malcolm said when I walked through the door. Sam was right behind me. "Can I speak to you please?" Sam shot me a surprised look.

"Sure." I shrugged, following him into his study. I closed the door behind me.

"You remember when you asked me to find that family?" Malcolm asked, shuffling through some papers.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Did you find anything?" I asked hopefully.

"I found a phone number for a Thomas O'Brien. The article that I read said that Thomas lost his daughter in a tornado incident. And he also had a son. His sons name was Andy."

"That's them." I nodded. "Wait, did you say had?" I frowned. "What do you mean he had a son?"

"Andy also went missing that day." Malcolm explained. "Thomas has been looking for both Melody and Andy since the tornado incident."

"Alright." I shrugged. "What's the number?"

"Here," he handed me a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Thank you, Malcolm." I said before leaving him to his work._ I'll call him later. _

"Again." I hissed. Five and I were sparring in the basement that we had made the training room. It was pathetic compared to the lecture hall Sandor created at the John Hancock center in Chicago. Just thinking about the place made me miss it. The sooner I could go back there the better.

"I'm done sparring with you," Five snarled, walking away. I had just kicked his ass and now he was being a baby about it, once again.

"Then you're weak!" I called after him. He spun around, furious. "I'm not weak." he snarled angrily. "

"Tell you what, I'll let you hit me. If you can hurt me, then we spar for as long as you want. But if you cant," he paused, taking a step forward so he was inches from me. "Then we quit and you leave me alone." he added.

"Alright," I shrugged.

"Is that really a good idea?" Eight scoffed.

"Nine," Marina hissed. I ignored them and reeled my arm back. I swung my fist, aiming for his stupid face. I didn't notice that he was holding something in his hand. Right before my fist hit his face his skin changed to silver. I felt my bones break when they hit the steel surface that seconds ago had been Five's face. I groaned in agony, try to suppress my pain as much as I could. I definitely hadn't seen that coming. Eight and Marina were speechless.

"You didn't pay much attention to Number Four when he told you about Arkansas? Did you?" he retorted. "If you had, you would have seen that coming." I cursed under my breath and walked away without a word. I could let Marina heal it, but Five is there. _I need to keep the shred of dignity I have left._ I found Four in the living room.

"Heal this." I scoffed, holding out my hand. Sam shot me a strange look but I ignored it. Four laughed as he took my hand. This was awkward and I just wanted it to end quickly. I could feel it healing itself. When he was finished, there wasn't even a scratch. "Thanks." I muttered before leaving them alone. I went to my room and sat on the edge of my bed. It was the only furniture in the room, and like the training room, it was pathetic compared to the setup that Sandor and me had in Chicago. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the piece of paper that Malcolm had given me. I took a deep breath. _What if I call him, and he comes to take her away?_ I thought selfishly._ I don't want her to leave. She's the only one I can tolerate at that school._ I considered just throwing out the paper. _I got Malcolm to search for him so I could call him to tell him that Melody is fine. So that he didn't have to worry._ I sighed, knowing what I had to do. I took my phone out of my other pocket, and dialed the number. It rang for a while. _Oh well. I tried._ Just before I was about to hang up, the line crackled.

"Hello?" A mans voice called on the other end. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Is this Thomas O'Brien?" I asked. There was a pause.

"Yes." the man answered. "How can I help you?"

"Actually, its the other way around. I can help you." I told him.

"How exactly can you help me?" The man scoffed.

"I found Melody." I said dreadfully. "She's safe. She's been safe for years."

"You found my daughter?" the voice choked. "What about Andy, my son? Is he with you too? Where can I find you? Find her?" I couldn't bring myself answer him. _If he finds out where she is, he'll just come to take her away_.

"I called to tell you that she is safe and that she's happy. You don't need to worry about her anymore." I said slowly. "Have a nice day."

"No! Wait!" he said urgently but I hung up the phone. I lay on my bed, staring at the boring ceiling. _Did I do the right thing? _


	9. Chapter 9

"Homework in the bin please," Mrs. Lange said, putting a green bin on the front table. Eight and I stood, and walked to the front of the class, just as everyone else was. I put the science booklet, completed in Four's neat writing, in the bin and walked back to my desk. Melody took her seat in front of me, and faced the board, listening to Mrs. Lange,who was teaching the class about asexual reproduction. I felt guilty about calling her father, and then hanging up. I knew that I should tell her. _She deserves to know that I found her father. She's been searching for him for years._ It was selfish of me to keep it to myself, but I couldn't bring myself to give it up. The bell rang, and we packed up our binders before leaving the class.

"We've been here for weeks and we still haven't found Number Ten." I scowled when we went outside. Eight and I were walking around the field. There wasn't much to do at lunch, most kids just wandered the hallways or the outside of the school.

"I know," Eight sighed. "We just have to keep looking." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Melody walking around with a group of kids from our class. There was a few from the other class too. Eight caught my gaze and grinned.

"What?" I scoffed. "What are you giving me that stupid look for?"

"You like her." He laughed.

"No," I retorted. "I don't."

"You're so stupid, Nine." Eight shook his head. "Why can't you just admit it already? You have feelings for Melody."

"I don't have feelings for her, okay?" I hissed. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Eight frowned.

"I can't fall for a human." I sighed.

"Why does that matter?" Eight scoffed. "In case you've forgotten, we're the last of our people."

"I can't fall for a human because last time I did, it got Sandor killed." I told him.

"That wasn't your fault, Nine." Eight retorted.

"Yeah, it was." I insisted. "I fell for a human and she turned me into the mogadorians. I got captured, and Sandor got captured trying to find me. Its my fault that he's dead, and all because I fell for a stupid human. I'm not going to let that happen again, I can't."

"It's okay to feel something, Nine." Eight told me. "It may seem like it was your fault, but it wasn't. It was_ their_ fault. The mogadorians. And we're going to get them back for everything that they did to us, to our people."

"I guess." I shrugged. The bell rang and we had to go to Advisory. Melody was standing by herself in the hallway by her locker.

"Hey Nathan." she grinned when she saw me.

"Hey." I smiled. "What are you doing after school?"

"After school?" she repeated. "Nothing." she shrugged.

"Well do you want to hang out?" I asked her.

"Sure." she smiled. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "We could go to the park or something."

"Alright." She nodded. "Sounds good. I have something that I have to take care of, but I'll meet you there at four thirty?"

"Yeah." I grinned. "Sure."

"Great." She smiled. The next two classes went by quickly. I threw my bag on my bed when I got to the house. I was the only one there. Malcolm had gone somewhere with Sam, and the others were out trying to find Number Ten. I lazed around the house until it was almost time to go and meet Melody. I opened the front door, and there was a man standing there. He had a short stubble, and short black hair.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"You're Nathan." He said slowly, ignoring my question. "I spoke to you on the phone." My heart started pounding. Damn it! He probably tracked my cell phone.

"Yeah, so?" I scoffed coolly.

"Where is my daughter?" He demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" I retorted. "She's happy. She's been happy for a long time and she definitely doesn't need you bursting into her life now that she's finally settled in."

"Who are you to speak for her?" He scoffed. "You have no idea what's really going on."

"If you excuse me, I have to go." I brushed passed him, turning my back to him.

"Hey," He grabbed my arm. I shoved him back roughly, using my strength. He went flying backwards, off the steps and into the shrubs. I didn't wait for him to get to his feet. I ran. My heart pounded as I raced down the road, my feet slapping the asphalt. When I was far enough away from the house, I broke into a slow jog. I couldn't risk being seen going my full speed. When I arrived at the park, Melody was already waiting.

"Hey Nathan." she smiled.

"Hey." I grinned. She frowned when she saw me.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Everything is fine." I reassured her.

"Okay." she shrugged. We walked out onto the field and sat down. I kept shooting glances the way I came, just in case Thomas had followed me. Melody and I sat, talking. The longer we sat there, undisturbed, the more I relaxed.

"I'm not sure how long my family is staying here," I was telling here. "Malcolm came here looking for something for his work, and once he finds it, I guess we're leaving." _Its not far from the truth. _

"Well," she started, but I heard something coming in the distance. I looked up to see the outline of a mogadorian ship. It started to lower, right above us. _Its happened again._ My heart beat pounded. _She betrayed me. _

"You bitch." I hissed, hopping to my feet.

"What?" She frowned. "Nathan, why would you call me that?"

"You know why!" I seethed in anger. "Well, I won't let myself get captured. Not again." I snarled.

"What are you talking about?" She scoffed. Her eyelids started to close, and she fell backwards.

"Well, _Number Nine._" I heard a voice snicker. I spun around to see a boy standing behind me. He had his hand extended towards Melody. "Its nice to finally meet you." he grinned. He was about the same height as me, and looked to be about the same age too, if not younger.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

"How about we skip the introductions? Stand aside. I haven't come here for you. Not yet, anyways. You've already been claimed by someone else so I can't kill you. But if you stand in my way, than I can't guarantee that you'll walk away unscathed." He warned.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me like that?" I hissed. "You have no idea what I can do."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea. Telekinesis and Anti-gravity. I don't see any walls for you to touch. And you don't have that pretty little staff that you carry around either." He laughed._ He knows my legacies._ "Now I'm going to give you one more chance to stand aside."

"Why do you want her?" I demanded.

"You seriously don't know?" He raised an eyebrow towards me. "Wow. I guess you aren't as smart as I thought you were. You mean to tell me that you've been hanging around with her for weeks, and you never knew about her legacies?" he laughed. "This whole time Number Ten was right under your nose." _Melody is Number Ten. _

"She doesn't have the scars." I scoffed.

"That's because she isn't connected to rest of you." He retorted. "I've given you your chance to stand aside. Just remember that I warned you." He took a step towards me, focusing on me. "Pain." As soon as the word was out of his mouth, I felt a painful headache. It felt like my brain was going to explode. I clutched my head, but it did nothing. The mogadorian ship had landed. The pain spread from my head to the rest of my body. I collapsed to my knees. It was like I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything to stop him. He walked right passed me and over to Melody. He picked her up in his arms and turned back to me. "I'll see you again soon, Nine. Real soon." he grinned. He boarded the mogadorian ship and it left just as soon as it had arrived. Once the ship was out of sight, the pain disappeared. I sat, gasping for breath. _I have to tell the others. Mogs could already be swarming the house._ I sprinted as fast as I could, not caring who saw anymore. I burst through the front door. There were no mogs there, but I knew that they would be on their way.

"What's wrong Nine?" Four asked.

"We have to leave." I breathed.

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Because the mogs know we're here." I said quickly. I froze when I scanned the room. Thomas was sitting down beside Marina.

"Nine, this is Thomas." Four told me.

"I know who he is." I mumbled.

"No, you don't." Thomas shook his head. "I'm Ten's cepan."

"What?" I frowned.

"Number Ten, Melody, is my garde. I never made it to the airstrip so I wasn't on the first ship and she was never part of the ceremony that the Elder Loridas performed on the rest of you. There was a second ship that left that night."

"I was on that ship." Ella piped in.

"Yes," Thomas nodded. "I'm glad you made it this far, Ella. The mogs never knew about the second ship, so they didn't know that three extra garde had survived."

"Three?" Four frowned.

"Yes." He nodded. "I had two garde with me. One that I was assigned, and one who's mentor didn't survive the attack on our planet. I couldn't leave the child behind, so I brought them both. Andy and Melody. I raised them as my own, but I never told them about Lorien. I figured that if I hid them away, then they would be safe. But then they found us. I told them to run as fast they could, but," he trailed off. "I never knew what happened to them. They just disappeared. I've been looking for them ever since. And then I got a call from you, Nine. Please, its important. We need to find Melody before they do."

"Its too late." I said quietly.

"What do you mean its too late?" He scoffed.

"I was at the park with Melody. A mog ship showed up. And someone else too. A boy. He looked like he was about the same age as us, if not than younger. He took her." I sighed.

"You let him take her?" Five retorted.

"There was nothing that I could do!" I hissed. "He had this weird legacy. He said, 'Pain' and then my body was in agony. The next thing I know, they're gone. The mogs didn't even try to get me. They were after her."

"Andy." Thomas sighed. "It had to be. I had suspected that the mogs had gotten to him and Melody, but I hoped that I was wrong."

"Even if the mogs didn't go after Nine, they know where we are." Six insisted. "That means we have to leave."

"What about Melody?" I scoffed. "We can't leave her with them. Who knows what kind of lies that bastard is going to tell her?"

"We'll get her back." Four insisted. "But Six is right, we can't stay here anymore."

"Alright then." I sighed. "We're going back to my place. The mogs don't know where that is." _Melody, I'm sorry. We'll find you, I promise. _

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. This is the last chapter of this story, but I'm going to submit another one called _'Andy's Legacy'_ which will go into how Andy came to work with the mogs and then will sort of continue from this one. Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think :) **


End file.
